


Stuck in the past

by luv_u_4eva_418



Series: Moving past the Past [1]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1662662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luv_u_4eva_418/pseuds/luv_u_4eva_418
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hadn't been back to the Pitts in ten years, but after visiting family his first stop was Babylon. He spotted Kinney and tried to make his move, but before he could a blonde tornado stopped him. hmmmm..........</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck in the past

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters...just using them to write this story.

He hadn’t been back to the city for at least ten years, but he could tell that not much had changed. From the people to the places, it was as if time had stood still while he was working overseas.

 

After spending the day with his family and friends he decided to spend that Saturday night out. He needed to let loose, and he always knew that there was one place that he could be himself.

 

Babylon.

 

He loved that club, spending many nights trolling the club for guys. He had picked up many guys while there, often hooking up with someone he had been with before. But, there was one gay that he had never been with…that one guy whom he had always lusted after, but never got.

 

Brian Kinney.

 

But, he was back and he was gorgeous. He knew that this was his time to get the older man. He was in his prime and there was no way Kinney would turn him down or overlook him again.

 

^v^ * ^v^

 

He was almost at the front of the line, miffed that he actually had to wait. There was once a time when he was pulled and let right in, but obviously this guy didn’t know who he was. As mad as it made him to wait, he wasn’t stupid enough to cause a scene about waiting.

 

He leaned against the brick wall and looked around. This was his chance to scope out the guys that had invaded his city while he was gone. Out here he could see them better; he could see the ones that needed to lose weight and the ones that needed to shave. He was able to see things that the darkened club wouldn’t allow.

 

As he was looking around he saw a blonde walking up the street, as if to walk right past the club. He saw that the guy was beautiful, not near his gorgeousness, but passable around here. The one good thing on the blonde was his ass…lush and beautifully filled out his jeans.

 

He however got angry when the guy walked up to the guy manning the door and instead of passing by or stopping for a quick talk, he walked right past and into the club. He looked around to see if anyone else caught what had happened, but if they did they weren’t saying anything.

 

He thought he had kept his reaction to himself, but he didn’t notice the tall man standing behind the bouncer. He also didn’t see him whisper something to him before heading inside himself.

 

^v^ * ^v^

 

He had finally been allowed entrance into the club, and his first order of business was to get a place by the bar. He needed to grab a drink and see if he could spot his prey for the night. He also wanted to see if he could find that elusive Brian Kinney.

 

After getting his drink from the bartender he leaned against the bar and took a look around the room. He could see that there weren’t many that met his standards, but a few did pass. Right before turning back to the bar a flash caught his eye.

 

Blonde hair.

 

It was that guy who got in without waiting or anything. That guy who thought he was better than everyone else. That bastard…he should hit on him, and get him riled up and then just leave him high and dry.

 

That was his plan…until he saw HIM.

 

Brian Kinney had made an appearance.

 

And damn…how much hadn’t changed with time. He still looked hot!

 

Beautiful face.

 

Banging body.

 

Tight clothes.

 

The man that had invaded his every night for almost the entire time he had been gone, was right here…in the same room as him.

 

Oh shit!

 

He was right there, almost next to him. He needed to remember to breathe, because he did not need to pass out when it was almost his chance. It was time for him to get the guy he had always wanted, because obviously he wasn’t taken this evening.

 

And, a quick glance over the body and around him, told him that there was no ring (Duh! He wouldn’t get married) and there was no trick hanging around. No one was there to screw up his one chance.

 

He turned to face Brian and saw him looking out into the crowd, and for a second he thought that maybe he had lost him to that blonde. He thought he caught them ‘making eyes’ at one another, but the thought fled when Brian shook his head before letting his eyes move on.

 

Finally, after what truly seemed like hours the brunette turned to get a drink and in doing so he was finally looking at him. There was no way Brian could miss him now.

 

After all this time…after all his planning…after everything, it was about to pay off.

 

^v^ * ^v^

 

We had danced…and bumped…and grinded…and rubbed…but we hadn’t kissed.

 

Everything my face came anywhere near his, he backed off quickly glancing around. I knew that he hadn’t come with anyone, or at least I hoped he hadn’t, but he way he was acting was telling me otherwise.

 

I didn’t want to get involved with some domestic thing, but I was not about to pass up this one opportunity to get the guy. I had to show Brian what he had missed when I left the first time…and maybe he would sleep with a guy for a second time.

 

I always knew that that had been one of his rules, no sleeping with someone more than once, but maybe sometime in the past ten years he had relaxed his rules. Maybe if Brian liked him, maybe then there could be more than once.

 

We were really getting into it…I loved dancing and to be dancing with him was almost more than I could take. So, I was waiting for him to make his move…waiting to be drug to the backroom.

 

But that didn’t happen.

 

^v^ * ^v^

 

A chill fell over the crowd that danced around them. He could feel everything slow down, quieted down, but he couldn’t tell why.

 

“Really?”

 

He turned around, and right there with his arms crossed and a pissed off look on his face was that aggravating blonde bitch that had been pissing him off all night. Was it his lot in life to be tormented by this young kid?

 

“What the hell do you want?” he heard the intake of breathes around them, and felt the brunette tense. “Totally busy. Find someone else.”

 

He turned away, thinking that it was over with. He made his point, told the blonde to back off, and now he was ready for him and Brian to make a move to the back room.

 

“Yeah…right.”

 

The snickering behind him told him that they were still being bothered by the blonde. How many different ways were there to tell a guy to back the fuck off?

 

Maybe…

 

“Hell NO!”

 

The hair on the back of my head was grabbed when I tried to lean forward to kiss Brian. It didn’t stop there; I was jerked back and thrown to the ground, landing on my ass.

 

“The fuck?” he rubbed his head when the hair was pulled. “What the fuck is your problem? You’re a damn lunatic! Where the hell is security?”

 

Two guys, both looking like pillars, walked up through the crowd gathered around them. They looked around to see those involved and weren’t too shocked to see Brian and the blonde. When their eyes fell on me, they looked resigned.

 

“Damn blonde tried to rip my hair out of my head. What the fuck?!”

 

They looked at him and all he did was shrug his shoulders. That pissed me off, knowing that he didn’t care.

 

“He tried to kiss Brian.”

 

^v^ * ^v^

 

He had been shocked! Five words from the blonde and the guys picked him up and quickly walked him out of the club. They didn’t stop until they were in the street, and the larger of the two basically told him he couldn’t come back.

 

He didn’t understand. He did nothing wrong. All he had done was dance with someone and try to kiss them.

 

What the hell???!!!

 

^v^ * ^v^

 

Two days later he still couldn’t figure it out. He was sitting in a booth in the local diner, when a couple sat down behind him.

 

“Sunshine” damn, it was Brian. Maybe he had another chance. “What the hell was that?” Brian sounded angry. “You know you didn’t have to do that.”

 

A sigh could be heard before a voice answered. “He was going to kiss you” damn! It was that annoying blonde again, but a scoff could be heard from Brian. “Don’t. You know he was going to try to.”

 

He didn’t turn around…didn’t make a noise. He wanted to hear how King Kinney would react to someone basically telling him what he could and could not do. If he remembered correctly there wasn’t a single person who could control him.

 

“Stop Justin. You damn well knew that that wouldn’t have happened. Between you and the Nelly Queen, one of y'all would have bitch slapped that guy…kind of like what you did by pulling his hair. Little girl much?”

 

He heard what sounded like a small slap, and then someone sighed. And then the voice lowered so only the two – three – of them could hear what was being said.

 

“I love you Sunshine. You know that. I am not going to jeopardize that for some trick in the club. A club that we own.” His eyes grew wide. “I wouldn’t do that…especially in a place where everyone knows you and me, and knows what goes on between us stays there. The gays don’t talk about us and we don’t kick them out.”

 

Shocked. That was the only way to describe how he was feeling. The Kinney he knew would never tell someone they loved them. He would never be with just one guy. He always treated guys like they were beneath him, and most were.

 

But not this guy. This guy had changed Brian, and that wasn’t good.

 

He would need to get Brian to go back to the way he was before. He needed Brian to be the King of the club, plowing through the gays left and right. He needed to feel the power of Kinney when he walked through the club.

 

He was going to get Brian back…no matter what it took.

**Author's Note:**

> This just popped into my head last night. I do not like the ending, but wanted to share it with yall. Maybe it will become a small series...just so we can see where it goes.
> 
> Comments are awesome...let me know if it should go on!!!


End file.
